


Reunion

by uzumagay



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, and karan knows all, shion has gay thoughts about nezumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumagay/pseuds/uzumagay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most frustrating thing, Shion thought, was the fact they had only shared two kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

The most frustrating thing, Shion thought, was the fact they had only shared two kisses.

His hands were wet from washing the dishes from dinner, his mother downstairs doing the final cleanup of the bakery. It had closed for the night a half hour ago, but she took a small break for dinner before cleaning. He was alone in the house for this moment, and whenever he was alone, his thoughts always drifted back to Nezumi.

It had been over a year since Nezumi had left, and Shion tried to build up the new No.6 slowly, being sure everything was as it should be. He worked diligently, committed to make this place somewhere Nezumi could come to without the pain in his heart that Shion knew was still there.

He couldn’t blame Nezumi for leaving, but that didn’t change how badly he missed the other. This place had meant suffering and pain to Nezumi for so long, and he finally got what he needed for what happened to the members of the Forest People: retribution.

Shion set the last plate onto the drying wrack, wiping his hands with a towel and leaning against the counter. His eyes landed on the window as his thoughts roamed, thinking about the room he spent so long with Nezumi in. He missed it terribly.

Not every moment there was good, but he missed every bit of it. He missed the books, the hominess of it, the Macbeth soup that Nezumi made every night.

And, not that he would ever admit it, he almost missed the stress of being there. Nezumi had always been unpredictable, hands around his throat and knife at his neck at random times. Not only that though, but there was always the threat of being caught. It made him feel very much alive, a contrast to how he felt in Chronos.

There were times he wanted to scream, still feeling so confined he could barely breathe at times. He remembered Nezumi telling him that he was a drifter, unlike Shion himself, who was someone who stayed. Shion doubted that often, craving the feeling of being unrestrained like he had been with Nezumi.

“You’ve been spacing out an awful lot,” his mother’s voice interrupted, a smile in her voice as Shion looked at her with startled eyes. “You’ve always been a spacy child though.”

Shion smiled at her. “I guess I have been,” he said simply, remembering how often Nezumi caught him spacing out. “I’ve been told often.”

Karan looked at Shion as she began to dry the dishes. “Are you thinking about Nezumi-san?” she asked, having a feeling in her heart at the way he looked. “You must miss him.”

His face heated, and he looked down at the floor. “I do miss him, quite a bit.”

Karan just nodded, not knowing the full extent of Nezumi’s and her son’s relationship, but she had a feeling that their bond went deeper than simple friendship. She never asked, not wanting to pry on his private thoughts and experiences with the other. 

“Reunion will come,” she smiled over at him, quoting the short letter Nezumi had sent her regarding Shion, and unknowingly quoting the words he said to Shion himself. She put away the last of the dishes. “Have faith, Shion.” Karan smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead and walking to her bedroom. 

Shion stood as she left, breathing out a sigh, looking at the window once again, smiling a little. 

“Reunion will come,” he muttered under his breath, shaking his head. “I never know what to believe with you, Nezumi.” Shion turned off the light to the kitchen, going to his bedroom as well.  


End file.
